Días conmigo
by LeCielVAN
Summary: A veces son los más ordinarios días los que te dan las más extraordinarias ideas. A veces son las más singulares ideas las que te dan los mejores días [Para el topic Takari].


**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Días conmigo**

I

_-Plus ça change plus c'est la même chose*_-

Takaishi Takeru tiene grabado hasta la última raíz de sus cabellos rubios lo siguiente: las colas de las lagartijas son iguales a las palabras. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que ha salido para comprobarlo, como si una investigación de campo fuese a aportar algo a su idea. Su mejor amiga, Hikari, casualmente está de viaje con su madre y su abuela, es por eso que _casualmente_ Takeru decidió echar su espíritu a la calle. Porque ella, a pesar de que le sigue y se siguen a todas partes, no entiende muy bien lo que debe encontrar husmeando entre arbustos y paredes con moho. Hikari piensa que Takeru _sabe _pero le gusta convertirse en detective alguno que otro día de verano, por eso lo deja estar cuando le dan estos ataques, aunque prefiere dejarlo solo cuando ocurren e irse con Miyako.

Así que si un día, cruzando por algún parque de Odaiba, o paseando bajo un tranquilo sol de marzo, que no te sorprenda encontrarte a un joven de dieciséis años (pronto diecisiete), sin un Patamon en su cabeza, cargando una lupa y una pequeña libreta blanca.

En fin, también te debes estar preguntando qué es lo que hace Takeru en sus exploraciones. Sobre esto no puedo decirte mucho porque no lo he visto con mis ojos, solamente lo que él mismo me ha contado. Busca lagartijas, sus colas sobresaliendo en montículos de piedra y ese tipo de escondites que tienen. Escribe todo lo que puede acerca de ellas; color, tamaño, movimientos; y también las dibuja si puede, por último, intenta compararlas con las primeras palabras que lo atraviesan…

No ha llegado a nada nunca haciendo esto.

Hikari tiene razón. Takeru siempre ha sabido por qué las colas de las lagartijas se parecen a las palabras, lo demás lo hace porque se divierte.

—¿Esto es…? —Deja la pregunta a medias, su cabello, un poco más largo que el corte de su adolescencia, está enmarañado porque es muy temprano y es domingo. Sus labios sin pintar saben a miel. Es una de esas cosas que sabe de ella antes de comprobarlas. Una cuestión ridículamente mística.

—Un cuento nuevo.

—Pero no cualquier cuento, ¿cierto? —Ríe, dejando a un costado el borrador que antes le dio—. Es lo que hacías cada verano, cuando salías a buscar lagartijas.

—Y tú no querías acompañarme.

Él también ríe. Su sonrisa sigue siendo infantil y ella adora aquella sólida (dulce) base que viene desde el pasado.

—Aunque no escribiste qué tienen que ver las lagartijas con las palabras, Takeru. —Le frunce el ceño. Sus ojos, sin embargo, continúan brillando mientras lo encaran exigiendo una respuesta.

—¿Jamás te lo dije?

Y aquí viene una anécdota que me salté por error.

La primera y única vez que Hikari le acompañó en una de sus expediciones, Takeru realmente no sabía la solución a su propia idea. Rondaban los quince años, y ese año en particular el calor ardía en el cielo despejado como si quisiera derretirlos allí y evaporar su juventud. Estaba frustrado hasta que Hikari se acercó a una enorme roca para tomar agua, sus mejillas ardían, entonces, aunque visiblemente cansada, inclinó la cabeza para sonreírle. Quizá no fue un gesto de mucho peso, aun así sintió que la garganta le iba explotar porque se le habían ocurrido un montón de cosas para decirle. No dijo nada, guardó silencio, luego soltó una risita y se perdió un segundo detrás de aquella cola de lagartija que se perdía detrás de Hikari.

Aquel día llegó a la conclusión de que las colas de las lagartijas y las palabras se parecían en algo. Suelen dejar un rastro para que las encuentres, un cierto brillo que se mueve donde menos lo esperas. Nunca desaparecen por completo aunque no las veas, siguen ahí, equilibrando el momento en el que deben salir a tomar aire…

—No lo hiciste. —Negó ligeramente. Seguía despeinada y perezosa, pero cuando lo aferró entre sus brazos, con la misma espontaneidad con la que de repente flotaban sus sonrisas, parecía tan activa como si desde esa mañana hubiese trabajado sin parar—. Feliz cumpleaños, Takeru.

… Como este.

.

.

.

*Cuanto más cambia algo, más se parece a lo mismo.

Hoy es trece de marzo, no es una fecha oficial, pero en el topic Takari_ sabemos_ que es el cumpleaños de Takeru (?). No he revisado esto así que me disculpo por cualquier arañazo ortográfico. _Gracias por leer._

_Edit: corrección, no es trece de marzo, al parecer mi cerebro trabajo con un adelanto de 24 horas. Sorprendente XD_


End file.
